Love Me More
by Specks52
Summary: Simple one shot between Rachel and Quinn it's got humor and SMUT...read and review. Enjoy


**Simple one shot cause i was bored. its got some humor and simple smut.**

**Enjoy!**

Love Me More

"I broke up with Finn." Quinn said entering into the choir room where Rachel sat. The diva often frequented the room during lunch and after glee.

"I'm sorry to hear that Quinn but why are you telling me?"

Quinn walked into the room towards the smaller girl with a sad smile.

"I don't know I mean we aren't friends but I needed someone to talk to. I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries." She turned in her cheerio skirt.

"I didn't say leave." Rachel dropped the sheet music she was looking over and stood walking towards the taller girl.

"I'm very sorry to hear about you and Finn. Let's talk if you want I would be glad to listen."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her over to the risers so they could sit.

"I thought I loved him you know. I was 100% sure I was in love with Finn but then I realized it isn't him."

The blonde started shaking as tears flowed down her face. Rachel took her face in her hands and wiped her tears. She pulled the blond to sit on her and hugged her tightly.

"Quinn calm down, please you're scaring me."

Quinn sniffed and with red eyes stared at the girl she sat on.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry" she said running out of the choir room leaving Rachel there in shock.

**~~~!~~~**

"What the hell has been your problem as of late Q? You broke up with Finn, you stop torturing Berry and now you are quitting glee?"

Quinn sat in her room with her guitar in hand as Santana and Brittany lied in her bed.

"Yeah Q, glee is the best thing that happened to us and now you want to quit?" Quinn ignored Brittany and continued playing the song stuck in her head.

"Does this have to do with Berry?"

Quinn stopped her ministrations and looked up.

"What are you talking about San?"

"You know how you check out Berry while we change for performances or how when she's singing you can't take your eyes off her mouth."

"Is that why you called Quinn a squeezed lemon?"

"A pressed lemon babe, Q is a pressed lemon."

Quinn stood and put her guitar on the stand.

"I'm not a pressed lemon and I don't have a thing for Berry okay?"

"Bullshit Q, we both know you wanna hit that and hey it's I don't blame you maybe I should try to hit that." Santana smirked

"What do you wanna hit?" Brittany asked

Anger flashed in Quinn's facial expression as she stared at her bestfriends.

"Stay away from her."

Santana got out of the bed and stood in front of Quinn's face.

"I will stay away from her if you do something about the feelings you have for her."

Quinn scoffed and turned away.

"You're crazy."

"We will see wont we." Santana replied

**~~~!~~~**

At school Rachel took her books from her locker before heading to glee. As she shut the locker Santana Lopez stood there.

"Hey Berry what's up?"

"Hello to you as well Santana."

"Can I walk you to glee?"

Rachel looked at her astonished.

"Y-you want to walk me to glee?"

"Well we're both headed there so why not?" She said smirking

"You know that I'm not popular right and being seen with me is usually taboo?" Rachel asked

"Seeing as how I'm usually the one to do the mocking I think it's safe to say we'll be fine besides we're all in glee together I think we should all under some certain circumstances get along. Can I take your books?" She asked

Rachel feeling she woke up in the twilight zone before she could say anything Santana took the books from her.

"Why thank you Santana."

As they reached the choir room they found everyone already there except Finn and Mr. Schuester

"Here are your books Rachel. Would you maybe want to sit with me?" Santana asked

"Uh sure I think that would be okay." She said

"Hey Q" Santana said with an evil smirk

Quinn's anger boiled in her and she was about to attack Santana. She hated her bestfriend at this moment and she knew that the brunette knew it.

"You okay Quinn?" Brittany asked next to her.

Before she could answer Mr. Schuester and Fin walked in to the room. Quinn stood and said.

"Mr. Schue I'm very sorry; but I don't think I could be in glee anymore." Without another word Quinn grabbed her bag and books and headed towards her car.

**~~~!~~~**

A knock on her window brought her back to reality as tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked out to see the brunette standing there.

"Let me in Quinn." She pleaded

Quinn sighed and unlocked the door for her. As she got in she took in the blonde's body language.

"What's wrong Quinn? Is this about Finn?"

Quinn chuckled and looked at Rachel with a pained look on her face.

"Nothing is about Finn."

"Is it about the person you like?" Rachel asked taking her hand.

"It's you."

Rachel got a slight pang of hurt and anger.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You do everything and you don't even know it. " Without another word Quinn leaned forward and attached her lips to Rachel's. Rachel stiffened for a couple seconds then got into it. She wrapped her hand around Quinn's head pulling her closer.

After she was out of breath she pulled away and licked her lips.

"Quinn we probably shouldn't do this here my dads aren't at home would you like to come over?"

Quinn said nothing instead she started up the car and put the car in drive.

**~~~!~~~**

Rachel pushed Quinn against her bedroom door kissing her already swollen lips then moving to her neck. The blonde moaned loudly begging for more.

Rachel shoved her hand under Quinn's shirt running light circles around her stomach.

"Take it off." Quinn begged and Rachel obliged taking the girl's top off and throwing it to the floor. Quinn started to remove Rachel's clothes as well.

Once all clothes were discarded the girls stumbled over to the bed where Rachel was thrown to the bed. Quinn took in the brunette's naked form.

"You are so fucking beautiful Rach." She said lowering herself onto the awaiting girl.

"Prove it." Rachel smirked

Quinn faltered "Prove it?"

"Yes Quinn get over here and FUCK ME."

Quinn smirked a little "Horny Rachel is feisty." She said attaching there lips tracing her hand along Rachel's wet pussy. The blonde went to the brunette's ear.

"Are you sure, this is your first time isn't it?"

"Yes it is but I need it to be you so please." Rachel whined arching her back to make her core connect with Quinn's hand.

"Tell me if you need me to stop."

Quinn pushed one finger into Rachel feeling the girl under her stretching her. Quinn stopped her ministrations giving her time to adjust. The brunette started writhing against Quinn's hand. Quinn started pumping in her.

"Harder."

The taller girl inserted another digit into the brunette.

"Yes Quinn more gimme more baby please."

"You close babe?"

Rachel moaned loudly "So close."

Quinn ran her thumb along Rachel's clit causing the girl to scream out in ecstasy.

The blond helped Rachel ride out her orgasm. She removed her hand licked her fingers.

"You taste amazing."

"Thanks?" Quinn attached her lips to Rachel's as the satisfied girl was about to fall asleep.

"What about you Quinn?"

"It's all good Rach. This was all about you."

**hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Read and Review **

**Specks**


End file.
